Twilight in the Prince of Tennis
by Kobayakawa Ayumi
Summary: Twilight ala Prince of Tennis. Non-yaoi, aga sedikit shounen ai. RyoSaku. Rating T, jaga-jaga, bisa salah euy.


Namaku Sakuno Ryuzaki umurku 16 tahun kelahiran Jepang. Aku tinggal Kantou di Tokyo tapi, orang tuaku adalah pengusaha. Mereka sangat mempunyai banyak pekerjaan. Karena itu Aku pindah ke Asahikawa di Hokkaido daerah terbasah dari Jepang bersama neneku. Aku benci hujan tapi, karena orang tuaku selalu pindah-pindah antar negara karena bekerja. Neneku bernama Sumire Ryuzaki. Saat aku mencoba untuk mengambil barang-barangku dari truk aku terpeleset es "Ouch!" kataku kesakitan "Eh, sakuno _are you_ _all right_?" tanya neneku membantuku berdiri "_yes, i think_." jawabku berdiri "Sakuno kau tidak usah membantu kami." "maksudmu aku hanya diam seperti anak bayi?" Tanyaku sedikit kesal "ah, ini pekerjaan bagi mereka!" kata neneku menunjuk kepada pelatih Shitenhouji dan yang lain "I think so." kataku melihat mereka "Sakuno_, have fun_!" kata Kintarou "Yeah, _thanks_." "Sakuno, aku mendaftarkanmu ke Asahikawa Gakuen?" "okay." "and take this!" kata Watanabe melemparkan kunci padaku "what this is?" Tanyaku memegang kunci "kunci mobil." Kata Watanabe "_oh, really? Thank you!_" kata-ku senang sekali "aku membetulkan mobil ini selama 6 bulan agar kau bisa memakainya ." kata Kintarou "ah, aku senang." "hey, lebih baik kembali bekerja sekarang." Kata ne-neku. Mereka kembali bekerja setelah selesai sekitar jam 6 petang mereka pulang karena ada urusan. Aku makan malam bersama nenek lalu ke kamar.

Aku masuk ke kamar menaruh tas dan ibuku menelponku "hello." "oh, sayang apa kabarmu?" "aku baik mom." "oh, aku sangat baik disini menyenangkan sekali." wow, itu terdengar sangat baik." "seseorang menyukaimu?" tanya ibuku "ah, tentu tidak bagai-mana bisa aku mempunyai fans dalam sehari di Asahikawa ka-san!" kataku tertawa kecil "kau anak yang cantik pintar Sakuno." "yeah aku bicara nanti ini di luar jam tidurku." "okay, good night honey!" "you too." aku menutup telponku. Aku tidur.

Esok harinya aku bangun sangat pagi. Walaupun sangat pagi tapi, neneku sudah lebih dulu. "Pagi Sakuno." kata neneku menaruh piring untuk sarapan "pagi!" kataku duduk dengan neneku "Oh, ini ambil!" "apa ini?" "merica semprot." "buat apa?" "untuk berjaga kalau kau ada masalah." "ah, thanks." "mungkin sekarang aku harus pergi." kata neneku membawa piring itu ke bak "kemana?" tanyaku membantu "bekerja." "kau kerja apa?" tanyaku "pelatih club tennis SMP aku pergi ja!" kata neneku memasuki mobil kijangnya. Aku melambaikan tanganku dari jendela dan lalu melihat jam "sepertinya aku juga harus pergi." kataku masuk keluar dari rumah dan lalu mema-suki mobil bak terbuka.

Di sekolah aku memarkir. Dan akupun turun "hey!" kata seseorang dari belakang aku melihatnya "kau Ryuzaki Sakuno ne?" tanya orang itu "Sakuno." "aku Osakada Tomoka." Kata orang itu "Oh, senang berkenalan." "Apakah kau ingin ikut club?" "club apa?" "club tennis. Kau mau?' "mungkin aku harus mengejar pelajaran tapi...aku ikut." "terima kasih." kata Tomoka memelukku aku tertawa apa yang ia lakukan. Saat kami se-dang ngobrol ada 4 mobil sports melawat "Wow, siapa mereka?" "ah, mereka keluarga Tezuka." Kata Tomoka dan aku melihat mereka turun "Yang mobilnya berwarna silver itu Tezuka Takeshi dan Tezuka kaoru yang, Merah itu Tezuka Eiji dan Tezuka Girou dan, yang terakhir itu..." "maksudmu hitam?" tanyaku "yeah, Tezuka Ryoma. Mereka semua sangat kaya dan terkenal disini. Jangan berpikir mudah mendapat mereka semua." "aku tidak berpikir. Ayo aku ingin kenal dengan teman-temanmu." kataku menarik Tomoka masuk ke gedung sekolah.

Waktu pelajaran selesai. Aku masuk ke club tennis mengenakan pakain olahraga. Saat aku melempar bola aku melempar bola itu meleset hampir terkena oleh Ryoma Tezuka. Dia melempar bola itu kembali dan berjalan menutup hidungnya. Aku menang-kap bola itu, kami disuruh baris aku baris tepat sebelah Ryoma. Dia masih menutup hi-dungnya. Aku merasa aneh. Apakah aku bau? Kurasa tidak karena yang lain tidak mera-sakannya ada apa dengan dia? Saat melihatnya aku kembali melihat ke depan. Saat kami mendengar penjelasan kemudian dia pergi dan pelatih bilang kegiatan selesai. Wow, ka-mi hanya mendengar omongan dari guru tapi, anak itu kenapa? Tiba-tiba Tomoka dan Kurumi memanggilku "Sakuno!" "hey!" "kau ingin ikut dengan kami menonton?" tanya Kurumi "ah, aku tidak bisa aku berjanji pada nenekku makan malam." kataku "ah, itu ba-Tomoka." Kataku "ehm...kenapa kita tidak lapangan di luar?" "kau tahu cuaca buruk." "oh, yah see you." kataku pergi ke ruang ganti.

Aku pergi ke Restoran. Di Restoran aku bertemu dengan nenekku aku menghampiri-nya lalu duduk. "bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya nenekku "bagus." kataku melihat maka-nan datang dan mulai makan. "temanmu?" "aku dapat." "kamu ikut club?' "yeah, tennis." "menyenangkan?" "lumayan.".

Aku pulang ke rumah tidak bersama nenekku. Nenek punya janji dengan teman-te-mannya. Entahlah tapi, kenapa bisa dia punya teman secepat ini. Setelah sampai aku tu-run dari trukku dan masuk ke kamar. Aku membuka laptop dan membuka E-mail dari i-bu.

_Hei __nak, apa kabarmu dan nenekmu? Di sini menyenangkan minggu depan kami pergi ke Inggris. Ibu berharap kami dapat mampir tapi, tamu tidak dapat memberi keringanan. apakah kau sudah punya pacar?_

Aku tersenyum membaca E-mail dari ibu. Aku membalasnya

_Aku dan nenek baik-baik saja bu! __Di sini juga aku senang ka-san. __Saat liburan musim panas bisakah kalian pulang dan kenapa kau tidak menelpon kusaja? __Aku belum punya pacar._

Aku megirimnya E-mail itu ke ibuku. Dan lalu Hpku berbunyi. "moshi-moshi!" "Sakuno, ada prom nanti kau mau ikut?" tanya Tomoka "Entahlah mungkin." kataku memberi jawaban tak pasti "Aku harap Horio mengajakku ke Prom!" "percaya dirilah." "ah, aku tahu." "Ehm...club tennis itu cukup menyenangkan tapi, hanya mendengar ome-lan Kitamura-sensei. Memang asyik?" "Tadi itu cuman intruksi lagipula Club Tennis itu baru di buka." "baru dibuka bukankah sekolah sudah dimulai 5 bulan lalu." "karena ora-ng yang masuk sedikit jadi, ditunda karena kau masuk club bisa dibuka kembali." "tapi, keluarga Tezuka itu telihat sangat dianggap di club." "Mereka itu kuat 2 tahun terakhir ini mereka memenangkan kejurnas dengan mudah dan kau tahu..." kata Tomoka sedikit takut "Tahu apa?" tanyaku semakin penasaran "Walaupun, mereka terkenal tapi, mereka tidak mau dekat dengan kami. Dan mungkin mereka itu vampire!" "hah!" kataku kaget "aku bercanda HAHAHAHAAHAH!" "kau ini tidak lucu tahu." aku menarik nafasku dalam-dalam "kau ini apa mungkin vampire itu ada?" "kalau tidak adapun jangan katakan hal yang tidak-tidak!" bentakku "gomen-gomen." "yah sudah, ja ne!" "Ja!". Setelah itu aku mematikan telpon memikirkan Ryoma kembali dia menutup hidungnya apa aku bau? "apa aku harus ganti parfum? Malas ah!".

Esok hari aku bangun dan membuka jendela cuaca membaik. Aku ganti bajuku dan ke bawah aku sarapan dan ke Sekolah. Di sekolah biasa aku mengobrol dengan Tomoka, Kurumi, Horio dan Kachiro. Bell berbunyi kami masuk ke kelas tapi, aku tidak melihat Ryoma kemarin cuaca tidak bagus sedangkan saat cuaca membaik dia tidak baik.

Seminggu sudah berlalu aku masu ke ruangan tennis indoor cuaca kurang mendukung dan aku melihat Ryoma tapi, tidak dengan yang lain aku mengambil raket tennisku dan latihan dengan Narumi. Saat aku duduk dan minum air "ush!" kata seseorang membuatku kaget "hey." "kemarin kita belum berkenalan namaku Tezuka Ryoma. Dan kamu Sakuno?" katannya dan aku hanya mengangguk "kau suka tennis?" "yeah, aku suka ten-nis." kataku tersenyum "kau suka cuaca hari ini?" "kau menanyai tentang cuaca." "Aku pikir begitu." "aku benci hujan." "dan kenapa kau tinggal di tempat terbasah di jepang?" "ehm...jika aku tinggal di Tokyo aku akan sendirian." "orang tuamu mati." "tidak. Mere-ka mempunyai urusan dibanyak negara." "kenapa kau tidak ikut mereka?Kau tidak suka mereka?" "tidak aku hanya tidak ingin pergi dari jepang." "kau takut?" "tidak aku hanya ingin bersekolah disini mempunyai teman disini."kataku melihat wajahnya bingung "ke-napa kau tidak masuk seminggu dan kenapa saudaramu tidak disini?" tanyaku memecah-kan pikirannya "aku keluar kota dengan alasan pribadi dan saudaraku dia masuk cuman tidak ikut klub." "Ada yang aneh?" "Apa?" "ah, tidak ada." "katakan padaku.""pertama kita bertemu kau itu seperti mencium aroma tidak sedap kepadaku kupikir kau tidak suka pada parfum yang kupakai tapi, aku belum sempat ganti parfum walau kau pergi seming-gu." kataku membuatnya membeku "aku hanya sakit mual." "memangnya kau hamil?" "bukan itu tapi, hanya penyakit.". Kami mengobrol dengan baik tiba-tiba Kitamura-sensei meneriaki kami "KALIAN TIDAK LATIHAN HAH!" "kami sudah saya me-lakukan dengan tembok dan Sakuno dengan Narumi." kata Ryoma "dan hanya sekali?" "Yeah, jika kau mau aku melakukannya lagi. Ayo Sakuno!" "Uhm...hai!" kataku mengi-kutinya dari belakang kenapa aku jadi korban? Dan kenapa aku menuruti perintahnya? Tapi, sudahlah daripada dimarahin sama Kitamura-sensei. Kami latihan berdua di lapa-ngan.

Setelah selesai latihan kami berjalan menuju tempat parkir. "besok kita akan berke-bun pasti akan menyenangkan." kataku penuh semangat "yeah." katanya datar "kau tidak bersemangat." "Ah, aku sudah hampir 100x datang kesana." "Oh, Ryoma-kun kau sudah punya rencana prom?" tanyaku "belum aku tidak tertarik pada wanita." katanya "maksud-mu kau itu..." "aku bukan gay tapi, belum ada wanita yang membuatku tertarik menga-jaknya ke prom." katanya tiba-tiba "ah, sou ka." "mungkin aku duluan!" kataku berlari ke trukku.

Dirumah kami makan malam berdua "Sakuno, kubaca di koran ada 5 orang mati di bunuh binatang buas jadi, aku minta kau bawa semprotan merica setiap hari yah?" kata nenekku "hai. Dibunuh binatang buas sejenis apa?" tanyaku "tidak diketahui." jawab ne-nekku. Setelah makan dan membereskan piring-piring aku langsung ke kamar dan tidur. Saat tidur aku bermimpi tentang Ryoma hingga aku terbangun dan melihat sosok orang itu tapi, saat lampu dinyalakan ia menghilang. Ini pertama kalinya aku seperti ini ber-mimpi tentangnya. Hpku berbunyi "Moshi-moshi." kata Sakuno "Sakuno kau belum ti-dur?" tanya Tomoka "Ah belum ada apa?" "aku tidak bisa tidur apa mungkin dia mena-nyaiku untuk ke prom?" "kupikir begitu. Kau bisa beritahu aku bagaimana sikap Tezuka Ryoma padaku?" tanyaku "baiklah ia itu cool dan sedikit sentuhan gentleman." jawabnya "sedikit sentuhan gentleman huh?" "iya, jarang sekali kulihat dia gentle seorang gadis." "ah, sou ka." "yah sudah aku tidur dulu ja!" kata Tomoka menutup telpon. Aku juga menutup telpon tidur lagi.

keesokan harinya. Aku pergi kesekolah lebih pagi dan horio menyapaku "Hey. Aku ingin menanyai sesuatu?" tanya Horio "apa?" kataku melirik "maukah kau pergi dengan-ku ke prom?" tanya horio padaku dan Ryoma berhenti berjalan. Kenapa?

**Ini fanfic pertamaku gomen kalo bahasa terlalu sopan...kaya orangnya dong tunggu ampe chapter 2 dateng OK!**


End file.
